This invention relates to bubble (domain) memory devices and in particular to a device for generating bubbles therefor.
The use of bubble generators to generate bubbles for use in memory devices is, of course, old at this time. However, such prior art bubble generators typically operate at high current densities where electromigration failure probabilities are higher than desirable. This invention overcomes the defect in the prior art by utilizing the rotating in-plane magnetic field to provide much more of the energy required for bubble nucleation.